Sakura and the Vampire
by Shadow-Sisters-Forever
Summary: Sakura's cousin is coming to town to stay with her and her family little do they know shes a Vampire this is my first fanfiction so be nice please SakuraxShaoran OCCxOCC or at least i'll try for to make the couples happen
1. The Surprise

Disclaimer: I do not own anything about Cardcaptors but I do own Skye

"speaking"

'thinking'

Chapter 1 The Surprise

Some things in this world we don't understand or even get but we try even though sometimes it's something mystical or magical even our story takes place in a town call Readington where something dark is lurking.

"kura"

"SAKURA WAKE UP" yelled a voice in her ear

"eh what time is it" asked a girl

"oh it's 7:30 better hurry Sakura" said a little flying yellow teddy bear with wings

"AHHHHHHHHHH OH NO I'M GONNA BE LATE WHY DIDN'T YOU WAKE ME UP SOONER KERO" asked the girl known as Sakura

"I tried but you just kept on sleeping i almost gave up" said Kero as he watched Sakura get ready for school and run out the door.

In the kitchen Sakura walked up to a picture of a beautiful woman with long wavy gray hair

"Good morning mom" then she turned to the rest of her family "good morning dad, good morning Tori"

"Well good morning Sakura" said her dad as she took a seat across from her brother "morning monster"

"I'm not a monster" said an angry Sakura as she kicked her brother in the shin under the table

"ow" said Tori as he rubbed his abused shin just as breakfast was put on the table

as Sakura's dad sat down he looked as if he forgot something

"What's the matter dad" asked a confused Sakura

"Today we are going to have a guest staying with us your moms sisters daughter your cousin and I forgot to tell you guys" said Sakura's dad "today I'm going to pick her up if you want to come with me"

"YAY! i wanna go" said Sakura with a huge smile on her face she had never met her cousin before

"Ok then its settled be home fast ok" said Sakura's dad

"Uh Huh"was Sakura's reply as she ate her breakfast

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hey Darkness-chan here this is my first story so please be nice it is also done without my sister i'm gonna use their English names so I don't make a fool of myself trying to use Japanese see you later please review


	2. Picking up a Relative

Disclaimer: I don't own Cardcaptors or anything about it but I do own Skye

"Speaking"

'_Thinking_'

Chapter 2 Picking up a Relative

Sakura was skating to school by her brother Tori who was on his bike just thinking about what her dad told her at breakfast about her cousin coming over for the year heck she didn't even know she had a cousin ever since she could remember her mom's family had never been in contact with them until she was born then they only heard from them every once in a while.

As Sakura was skating along she didn't notice a tall gray haired glasses wearing friend and bumped right into him

"Owwww" said Sakura as she turned around and saw him

"Oh sorry Julian I wasn't watching where I was going" by this time Sakura was blushing and was beat red out of embarrassment if she would of done this a few weeks back it would of been her crush on him but he told her that it wouldn't work out so they were just friends now

"It's okay Sakura but why are you so spaced out" asked Julian with a worried expression on his face

"Oh well our cousin form our moms side of the family is coming over to stay for a year or so" replied Sakura with a huge smile on her face

"Well this is my stop" said Sakura as she turned into her school

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When Sakura got to class she told her best friend Madison Tyalor about her coming for a visit and how she had never met her basically the whole story.

"OH Sakura I'm so happy for you and I can't wait to see your cousin and hopefully design some cloths or maybe even a costume or two CUTE" said a dreamy Madison who was now staring off into space dreaming of someone else to dress up as a doll.

Just then Sakura's friend and crush Syaoran Li (Li is his last name so I'm using the proper way in this fanfic) walked into the classroom and sat down in his seat which happened to be right behind Sakura

"Hey what's up with her" asked Syaoran

"oh hey Syaoran" greeted Sakura blushing "all i did was tell her that my cousin was coming over to stay for a year or so and now she's like this" by now Sakura and Syaoran were a bit confused and scared because by now Madison was laughing her unusual laugh

"OHHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO this is going to be so much fun" said an over excited Madison

"sooooooooooooooo any way Sakura what's your cousin like" asked a curious member of the Li clan

"I don't know I've never met her before until we go to pick her up today after school all I know at the moment is that she is my mom's sisters daughter" asked a disappointed Sakura '_this is so sad I don't even know my own cousin and she's my first cousin to awwwwwww'_ thought Sakura sadly.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The rest of the day was boring and uneventful at lunch she told the rest of her friends about her cousin arriving today so by the end of the day she was racing home on her rollerblades to get changed.

"DAD I'M HOME" yelled an excited Sakura

"Ok honey hurry up and get dressed so we can go" said Sakura's dad

"Ok" said Sakura running to her room only to come down stares ready to leave a few minutes later

"Ok done let's go" by now if you couldn't guess she was practically jumping off the walls now and she wasn't even using the jump card

"Okay I'm done let's go" said Sakura's father

"Oh yes I forgot honey"

"Yes dad what is it"

"Well the guest room isn't ready just yet so could your cousin stay in your room just until the room is done" asked her embarrassed dad

"Sure dad no problem"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Soon they arrived at their destination the airport just when her cousins flight was coming in

"OHHHHHHHHH dad where is she I don't see her yet" asked an anxious Sakura

"Don't worry well see her soon" said her dad "oh there she is now"

Then he took Sakura's hand and pulled her through the crowed until they walked up to a girl that looked Sakura's age but two inch's smaller then Sakura she also had waist length pure snow white hair with pure blood red coloured eyes with really pale flawless skin. She had on a dark red spaghetti strapped top with black jeans but she also had on a lose/long black unzipped sweater not to mention her hair was messy as if she just woke up.

Sakura had to say she was really pretty

"So how was your flight" asked her dad

"Good I guess I slept through most of it" said the girl in front of them in an unemotional voice but still beautiful

"Well that's good Sakura I would like you to meet your cousin Skye"

"Hi your really pretty Skye I'm really happy to meet you" said Sakura very shyly

"Skye this is your cousin Sakura"

"hi it's nice to meet you to and thank you your cute yourself cuz" said her cousin Skye with a smirk and some emotion in her voice telling Sakura that she was telling the truth which made her blush even more out of embarrassment

"Thank you" was all Sakura managed to say

"Hahahahahah well your other cousin Tori is at work so you'll meet him later okay Skye" said Sakura's dad who was amused by what just went on

"Okay no problem I can wait" said Skye who was now following Sakura and her dad to their house.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

HEY HEY it's **Darkness-chan** and this is a treat 2 Chapters up in two days well from now on I want 5 reviews before my next chapter goes up so the faster they come in the sooner you get the latest chapter or else you have to wait a week to get the next chapter so until then

SAYONARA

P.s: does anyone know Sakura's dad's name if you do please tell me much appreciated l8er


	3. The Secret

Disclaimer: I don't own Cardcaptors or anything about it but i do own Skye

"Speaking"

_'Thinking'_

Chapter 3 the Secret

When they got back to Sakura's house they saw Tori just pulling up on his bike

"Hey monster, hay dad who's this" said none other than Tori in an attempt to annoy his sister which worked

"I am NOT a MONSTER" was Sakura's reply

"Tori this is your cousin Skye" said "Skye this is your older cousin Tori"

"Nice to meet you Shorty" was Tori's greeting

"Nice to meet you to giant" was Skye's smug reply who was smirking and just made Sakura burst into a giggle fit that showed no signs of stopping that is until Tori said something she never expected him to say

"Nice one well you got me Shorty compliments on sending my insult back at me" by now Tori was smirking back at Skye

"Why thank you" was Skye's reply as they walked inside the house

"Well Skye until the guest room is ready you'll have to bunk with Sakura is that okay with you" asked her uncle

"Yeah uncle it's fine with me" said Skye with a blank stare towards her uncle

"Well Sakura why don't you take Skye to your room and help her get settled in until her room is ready and I'll call you two when dinner is ready okay"

"Sure dad, come on Skye let's go follow me" said an excited Sakura leading her cousin upstairs to her room

"well it's not much but here it is my room you can just set your stuff down there for now and for bed we can share it since it should be big enough to fit us both" said Sakura pointing to a spot beside her closet

"okay why thank you" said Skye putting down her stuff and sitting on Sakura's bed beside her "so Sakura what do you like to do hobbies wise I mean" said a nervous Skye not that she showed it _'she seems really nice and I want to get to know my cousin'_ thought Skye _'without her finding out my secret or getting to close with me I don't want her to be scared of me or think I'm a freak it's bad enough that I have to tell my uncle I'm a VAMPIRE ugh this is gonna be a long day/night'_

"well I do cheerleading, music, rollerblading, hang out with friends, I love to run and exercise and I like gymnastics stuff like that really" said a thoughtful Sakura "so what are your hobbies Skye"

"well let's see hummmmmmmm" thought Skye _'I try not to bit bleeding people at least I'm not a pureblood'_ (yes I added a bit of Vampire knight I don't own that either) thought Skye "well I like to read, play and watch sports, music that includes playing instrument of all kinds gymnastics also fighting/training I don't know I think it's fun, singing, dancing, rollerblading, skateboarding, biking, skiing, snowboarding, I guess running and writing I guess" finished Skye

"Wow that's a lot so what kind of things do you like to write and about what" asked an anxious Sakura wanting to know more about her cousin

"well I write about whatever I feel like writing about whatever it may be what I write depends I like to write stories of all kinds along with poems, songs, letters or other stuff like that I guess"

"That is sooooooooo cool Skye" replied Sakura an aw

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The girls talked about random stuff for hours until they heard

"DINNER TIME" being called by their father/uncle and went running down to the kitchen but Skye hid a package of something behind her back so when then got to the kitchen she heated it up in the microwave, put it in a glass and immediately disposed of the wrapper walking to the table

"So you two were quit upstairs what were you doing" asked

"Oh we just talked about ourselves to get to know each other a little better" replied a smiling Sakura

"Hey Shorty why don't you stop drinking and eat something" Tori asked Skye

"Well if you must know giant I'm not hungry I'm thirsty" was her reply back

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The rest of dinner was quiet but once it was done everyone left the kitchen except for Skye and her uncle who just finished the dishes in a few minutes and sat down on the chair in front of her

"What's the matter Skye" asked her uncle

"Well I have a different reason for not wanting to eat but if i tell you please do not judge me uncle please" asked a distressed Skye

"Oh Skye I already knew there was a different reason but I want to know what that is I promise I won't judge you I also know that something is up with Sakura but I will not push her for details ether so tell me"

"well I'm a vampire so most food especially most cooked food is poisonous to me so please don't expect me to eat and I'll understand if you want me to leave like everyone else on my mom and dad's side of the family but even if I did bit anyone they would not be vampires they would just have two holes on their neck still human though" soon Skye was on the verge of tears but then her uncle said something that surprised her

"Well that is news to me and I won't kick you out either I guess you're stuck with us and don't worry i trust you and I won't make you eat anything you don't want to you can talk to me about anything remember that" said her uncle "but I do have one question for you"

"Yes what is it" said an extremely happy vampire

"How do you feed?"

"oh well my mom's friend at the hospital send me blood packs every 2 weeks but only the packs that are about to expire so she'll be sending them here in then next week or so"

"Well one more question I guess"

"Okay go ahead" asked a confused Skye

"What happened to your parents" asked her uncle little did they know Sakura was by the wall listening to their conversation

'Her parents what does that mean' thought a confused Sakura with Kero floating beside her

"So you guessed it huh" asked a sad Skye

"Well considering that you said you've been everywhere in your family and basically rejected at the door I know they would never do something like that plus why would you need someone to stay with"

"Well your right my mom and dad was killed" said a sad Skye again on the verge of tears

By this time Sakura was crying and ran upstairs with Kero following so they wouldn't get caught

"I'm sorry Skye how about this after a few mouths send a letter to yourself saying that your mom and dad was killed so you need someone to say with then you can stay here with us it's looks like you brought most of your stuff so send for the rest of it okay" said her uncle with a smile on his face

"Oh thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you i really appreciate this uncle" said Skye crying into his shirt

"no problem were family after all well your school uniform is in Sakura's room on her desk o bed time and make sure you sleep okay being up during the day must tire you out okay goodnight Skye"

"Goodnight uncle" said Skye going upstairs

"SAKURA BED TIME" he called up

"OKAY GOODNIGHT DAD" said Sakura then all you heard were two pairs of feet moving around getting ready for bed

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Once they were ready for bed and lying down on the bed in the dark Skye was curious about something so she poked Sakura

"Yes Skye" asked a sleepy Sakura

"Well I was wondering I saw you have a lot of pyjamas do you change your night time wear every night" asked a confused Skye

"Yeah don't you" replied an equally confused Sakura

"No I wear what I have on now"

"oh well I think it makes you look like your style of cloths they look awesome on you and you look cute" at this comment Skye blushed out of embarrassment out of being called cute she had on a dark navy blue spaghetti strapped top with black baggy jogging pants

"Why thank you, you also look cute in yours to" said Skye

Sakura had on pink pyjamas with her buttons looked like stars, moons and suns in a golden yellow colour

"Thanks goodnight Skye" said a sleepy Sakura

"Goodnight Sakura" replied Sky and with that they both fell asleep into s dreamless sleep.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

HEY it's **Darkness- chan** again well you know the deal I want at least five reviews until next week so remember the faster I get those reviews the faster I'll put up more chapter until next time plus don't forget to tell me Sakura's fathers name if you no it please and thank you

P.S I noticed that I haven't put a lot of the character details but I knew that the people who read this would know how they looked in general so I will try to add the details for how they look in the next chapter but as for how far as their surroundings that would be kind of hard considering I'm not good at that sort of stuff unless it's a story that I have made up which I have made a lot of those so I will try my hardest ok

JA NE


End file.
